


Hatefuck

by track_04



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: If I put my hands around your wrists, would you fight them?If I put my fingers in your mouth, would you bite them?So many things that I would do if I had my way with youHatefuckby The Bravery





	Hatefuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/gifts).

The city lights reflected off the white of Santino's shirt, making him shine dully, a beacon dressed in Prada set against the night sky. A second, empty chair sat at the table beside him; he didn't turn his head at the sound of John's footsteps, kept his attention on the city stretched out around them, not-quite smiling.

John stopped and stared down at him, blood still caked beneath his fingernails. He'd lost his suit jacket somewhere along the way, and the fact that they were both in their shirt sleeves made it easy to pretend they were on equal footing.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you." Santino turned his head enough for John to see the upward curl of his lips. "I just decided not to tell you information that could have gotten you killed. Surely you can see the difference."

John grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him out of his chair, turning him roughly and slamming him back against the railing. The dull thud of flesh on metal echoed around them for a moment before being drowned out by the sounds of the traffic below.

Santino laughed, his hand shaking just a little as he reached up to grip John's wrist. "Are you going to tell me you didn't find it more interesting this way?"

"I don't need things to be more interesting." John pushed against Santino's chest, forcing him backwards until his head and shoulders were hanging over the edge. The toes of his overpriced shoes made a soft scrape-scrape against the concrete as he struggled to find his footing. 

Santino's breath caught, hand tightening around John's wrist as fear flashed across his face, sharp and fleeting. "Wanting something and needing it are two different things."

John pushed him back further, let him feel the open air against his back and flexed his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. Santino smirked, breath catching, and released his grip on John's wrist; John yanked him forward and spun him around, bending him back over the railing, this time facing outward to stare over the city. 

Santino grabbed at the cool metal to steady himself, letting out another laugh as John reached around him to yank his pants open. He shivered at the heaviness of the night air against his bare skin as John shoved them down, leaving the fabric bunched around his thighs.

"I knew you--" was all he managed before John shoved two fingers into his mouth. He made a soft gagging noise and John ignored it, along with the scrape of teeth against his knuckles as he shoved his fingers deeper. 

Santino bit down until he tasted blood and arched his back, pushing his hips backward until he felt the cold metal of John's belt buckle against his skin. The quiet scrape of a zipper being undone and the sound of John spitting against his palm were all the warning that he got before John's cock shoved inside of him.

He relaxed his jaw, releasing his grip on John's fingers and moaned. John took it as an invitation to finger fuck his mouth with the same rough desperation that he was fucking his body; Santino made wet, desperate noises and sucked greedily, the metallic taste of John's blood heavy against his tongue. He wished he'd had the foresight to leave the lights on so the rest of the city could see the picture that he and John made together.

He came first, pushing back against John with a choked-off cry, and John fucked him through it, the fingers of his free hand digging bruises into his hip. The sounds of their fucking drowned out the noise of the city around them, and Santino struggled to breathe, half-hoping that one of his father's men would hear.

John gave a quiet grunt as he finished, pressing his face against the back of Santino's neck. His lips brushed against bare skin and Santino leaned his head forward to make room for him.

He waited until John had gone soft inside him to mutter, "I'll have another job for you soon."

John made a sound that wasn't an agreement and pulled out of him. Santino listened as John put himself back in order and walked away; he lingered there for a long time afterwards, half-undressed and draped over the railing, his mouth still tasting faintly of John's blood.


End file.
